


The Olympian Syrian Pantheon Wars Of The Early 2000s

by Ultimatedaywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Centaurs, Multi, Naga, Pagan Gods, Reincarnation, Sexual Humor, Sphynx, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatedaywriter/pseuds/Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Nero tricked Hera into pegging her husband with a horse Strap-on with only a note, flowers, and a bored Hermes.  Shortly after that he crushed the hundred headed dragon Landon and stole seven golden apples from Hera's own garden.  While laying low as a mythological mercenary, he stumbles upon the beginnings of a invasion from the gods of Babylon.  MA Game Lit HP World Incorporated
Kudos: 2





	1. Murder Boner

Across the courtyard a statue of a young girl watched him. Tear tracks fell gorging lines in her cheeks. Nero turned his eyes away he couldn't stand to see her. A torn piece of his shirt lay on the ground in front of the statue he waited behind. His statue was the only one thick enough to hide him. When he was certain his quarry's attention was on his shirt, he pushed the statue over. Midfall the statue welcomed his boots and added weight. From the light impact of his knees, he knew he'd gotten the timing right.

A mess of struggling green snakes covered a head below him. Face down in the dirt she wasn't much of a threat anymore. HIs feelings agitated his normal calm. They poked and prodded demanding his attention. There was no time to savor his victory.

"I thought your death by Perseus was a reward for your sincerity." Nero said. "Why didn't you stay dead instead of going back to your cursed ways?

"How dare you bring up my past. You aren't even a demigod. How did you find me?" Medusa demanded.

"How indeed, you weren't very conspicuous. What's with all the statues? I couldn't imagine they were all accidents. They said you were once as beautiful as Aphrodite." Nero kept her head pinned down. Even without seeing her he could feel a stinging sensation. He had to keep himself professional there wasn't any room for failures.

"I'm not a demigod. I don't hunt monsters for the gods. I hunt for my own sake." He placed his foot against the statue and tossed it off of her.

In one swift motion he placed his foot over her head and stomped down. Her body spasmed before turning into gold dust.

Level Up

Level Up

Level Up

Level Up

Nero lvl5

HP 36k

MP 160.7k

ATK 41.4k

DEF 40.6k

SATK 107.707

SDEF 75.92

SPD 48.3k

ACC 57.2

Fortune 42.21

Power welled up inside of him in all its bitter glory. In an instant his flesh became harder than steel. His muscle fibers took on the strength of a thousand cranes. And he was likely supersonic in speed now. None of that mattered to him. The tear tracks finally began to stem.

When the nightmare finally neared its end, he turned to his head. A girl his age stood upon a wooden arch glaring down at him.

She was the cutest red headed girl with the most silver eyes he'd ever seen. This girl was also armed to the teeth with knives and two quivers of arrows.

"No need to worry little lady the bad woman won't trouble you. Did she keep you trapped here? My name's Nero nice to meet ya." He said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"What are you?" Her tongue lashed the words at him. He looked up at the moon.

"That depends, what are my chances of out running you?" He leaned back to dodge an arrow before the sonic boom hit. Nero calculated its trajectory before tapping it off course into another pile of statues. The statues around them shattered. Stone organs fell over the floor before slowly turning into flesh again.

A grim expression marred her elfin face. "I could give you a head start." Nero let out a sigh.

"That bites, well I'm mortal. According to Medusa that's surprising. By the silver bow, eyes, and boots I'd say your Artemis." She knocked another arrow. Nero raised his hands in protest.

"You wouldn't shoot a guy that's unarmed would ya?" Nero asked.

He monitored the trajectory of the arrow before it fired. With a sigh he caught it. Using his cling skill, he gained maximum torque which put all the pressure on his wrists and shoulder. It was worse than the first time he shot a 12gauge. The arrow vanished in silver light when he tossed it aside.

"Arty you've been around the block. Do you know a way to turn stone back into flesh?" Nero asked.

A look of fury marred her features. "When a mortal is turned to stone, they remain that way unto death. You're fortunate not to have shared their fate." Nero turned his back on her and let out a sigh. A volley of arrows slammed into his back, tore his clothes apart, and couldn't pierce his skin. He tapped the others knocking them off course of the only one that mattered. Nero approached the only statue that remained unharmed.

A little girl in her sun dress stood still with a look of surprise on her face. She couldn't have been older than 12. The age he was now. She'd survived on the run for four years. He'd almost found her.

"What about demigods? Can they be saved?" Nero demanded.

Some of the anger left her voice. "No matter their parents a demigod is still mortal. I'm sorry. All you can do is let her rest. May I know her name?" Artemis asked.

"Emily was my sister. I don't know who her father was. He left after she was born and never came back. Mom was pissed that she couldn't get child support. She took that anger out on poor Emily. I wasn't this powerful back then. She wouldn't let her younger brother protect her." He raised a hand but froze. If he touched her then she could die.

"All she wanted to do was help. Mom would get on to her for taking home hurt animals. With her helping hand they always managed to pull through." Nero sucked in a breath as the tears he'd held in for four years rained down. A firm hand took his.

"Is she in pain?" Nero asked.

"I can free her, but you will have to do something for me. To interfere the challenge must be equal to the reward." Artemis said.

"If it will save her then I'll do it. But be warned, I will never be your slave." Nero said.

"I don't need a slave especially a boy. No, I want a golden apple from Hera's garden. I don't care how you get one that is my price." Nero nodded his head slowly.

"If you keep her safe until I return with the golden apple then you have a deal." Nero shook the goddess's hand. A small smile tugged at her lips. He didn't know if she had already betrayed him or not. Golden appeared on her cheeks. It was a weird sign of a deal, but she was Greek.

"Have you heard the tale of how that idiot Heracles took the apples?" Artemis asked. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not holding up the sky. I'll just kill the hundred headed dragon." She blinked at him.

"Don't be arrogant. It's a solid plan. You can't just wing it with a quest." Artemis argued. Nero smiled gently.

"This isn't my full power, I have plenty of growing to do. I'm going to jog over to the garden is there anything I should know?" Nero asked.

"You can only enter at sunset. Its in California." Artemis said. Nero nodded. He approached his sister's statue and kissed her forehead.

"I'll save you just hold on a little longer." He was careful to get some distance from her fragile form.

"I'll be back soon with that apple." Nero said and took off. At first, he jogged at a human pace before picking up speed. A mist gathered around Nero hiding him from onlookers.

"Please spare me." The voice bleated. A lamia, a danger to his sister and every demigod was crying. Three Empusa laid in a pile their bodies slowly transformed into golden dust. Tears streamed down the lamia's face. Strait golden hair brushed her shoulders, her arms were folded inward, and her long tail was coiled protectively. Her only blemish was a mole on her stomach.

"Fine, I've killed enough for now." Nero whispered.

Nero lvl10

HP 55.7k

MP 211k

ATK 54.4

DEF 53.3

SATK 212.787

SDEF 148.92

SPD 63.4k

ACC 112.2

Fortune 82.41

"You certainly aren't a lady's man." Nero turned to see the most conventionally beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Really, she was something but being twelve gave him immunity to her charms.

"Your reputation proceeds you." Nero said. He wasn't sure if he had enough strength.

"I'm sure. Why go through all the trouble of killing a few Empusa? Those girls wouldn't have bothered you if you'd declined their invitation." The goddess demanded an answer.

"I wanted to test my strength on a few demigoddess turned monsters. Unfortunately, they weren't much of a challenge. What brings you here? It couldn't be to try your luck." Nero said.

"Watch it mortal. I can snap my fingers and turn you into lip gloss." A smile stretched across Nero's face. He'd fought the Empusa but they fell after only a single blow. The donkey legged demigoddesses were frail.

The goddess took a step back upon seeing his face. He felt his mana rising. She snapped her fingers and he felt a force come over him. Nero's mana flexed and the spell fell apart.

"Well isn't that interesting. Are you losing your touch?" Nero focused completely on the goddess in front of him.

"I came to make a deal. I'll use my allure to distract the Landon if you do something for me." Nero rolled his shoulders and frowned.

"Ok, sure what can I do for you." He heard the words but couldn't believe them. "What was that?"

"Mortals and their hearing problems. I said, I want you to deliver a deluxe horse dildo to Hera's temple." Nero opened his mouth then closed it.

"How will I even get to Mount Olympus it's in Greece?" Nero asked.

"Your information is centuries old." The goddess said with smirk.


	2. Do You Think She'll Use The Lube?

Six pairs of shoes, three-bathroom breaks, and two pairs of pants later he was in front of the empire state building. Most of the trip was capitalized by hiding a massive indestructible silicon dong. Fortunately, he managed to get a disguise from a flower shop. He scribbled from Zeus to Hera on the package. Honestly, the white box was a mess filled with a ton of red roses and bottles of lube to throw off the XXL dildo's weight. He'd spent some of his own money to better disguise the package.

Every suit turned their head to stare while he carried the package. Some were spirits while others were nosy businessmen. He entered one of the elevators, dialed 666, and waited. "What's in the box?" A man with a salt and pepper beard asked.

"That is the question. I'll let you take a look for twenty bucks." Nero said.

"Oh, I'm not that curious kid but it looks heavy. Maybe I can take it off your hands." The man said. He knew he couldn't lose the box. Every warning bell was sounding in his head. This man was dangerous. If he didn't give him something, he'd look deeper.

Nero theatrically sighed. "A gift to help an estranged couple make up. It probably won't do much but maybe it's the opener they need." Nero said. The man's eyes took on a contemplative look.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked.

"Nero, what's yours mister?" The elevator continued to move at its slow pace.

"Hermes, I think its an alright idea. But do you really want to get into it between a couple's quarrel?" Hermes asked.

"No, I know it's a terrible idea. I'm doing it as a favor. Its already cost me more than I thought it would. Do you know where I can get some durable shoes? This is pair number seven today." He liked every pair he bought but none stood the test of time. Metal shoes didn't have arch support.

"I might have an old pair lying around. If you really want to help the couple, then you'll need a card to go with it. Word's often help, especially if their heartfelt." A mischievous smile spread across the man's face.

"Would you happen to have a copy of Zeus's handwriting?" Hermes's eyes gleamed.

"Sure kid but I want in on this." Nero nodded.

"I'll need to deliver it to Hera's temple. What kind of card should we do?" Hermes looked around conspiratorially.

"That depends on what's really in the box." It was Nero's turn to smile.

Sneak was one of his most valuable skills to date. He stepped through Hera's temple with package in hand. The skill kept leveling the with each step. When it felt like her eyes would land on him, he froze. In the dead of night before the sun rose, he placed the package in front of her statue and laid the card out for her.

Once everything was in place, he hightailed it out. There was no sense in staying to see the fireworks.

"Hurry up my divine stealth won't shield you for much longer." Nero ran the second he was out of her temple. The godlings only shook their head unaware of what was about to happen. When he stepped into Hermes's temple, he felt safe. No thunder rumbled above; Hera hadn't come at him with all her wrath. Everything was as it should be.

"Well that's all the time I have today. It was fun kid we should do it again some time. So who gave you the task?" Hermes asked.

"Well Aphrodite said she'd distract the Landon for me if I delivered the horse dildo to Hera. The card and the context was our doing. I think she meant it as an insult to Hera for being a prude or something. Fortunately, my job was to deliver the XXL horse dildo to Hera's temple." Nero said.

Hermes let out a laugh. "You didn't just skew the message you obliterated it. Good luck getting Dite to fulfill her end. Why do you want golden apples?" Hermes asked.

"Artemis said she'd return my petrified sister to flesh and blood for one." Nero said.

"You didn't kill Medusa, did you?" Hermes asked.

"I crushed her head like a grape, why?" Nero asked.

"Don't tell Athena I helped you then. Medusa is still a touchy spot for her." Hermes said.

"Don't worry, I'm just a clear-sighted mortal. I couldn't possibly sneak into Hera's temple." Nero said.

"I'd advise you not to sleep with Aphrodite either. Ares has a habit of killing her past lovers." Hermes warned.

"I won't and if I meet any of your children, I'll help them if I can." Nero said.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it. Now get out of here before you're caught." Hermes said. Nero saluted the god and left the temple wearing his new shoes. He approached the edge of Mount Olympus and leapt off.

Cling attached him to the side of the mountain, and he ran with gravity. Wind spirits and harpies flashed by him in a blur. Nero accelerated to his top speed. All of the world became a cyclone of vibrant colors. When he passed through the barrier of Mount Olympus the world transformed into a black and grey canvas. Only the occasional red and yellow car gave life the the land below.

With a leap he became a shooting star. The mist altered his appearance until he became a fire work shooting across the skyline. Nero aimed himself at one of the dirty Manhattan rivers. Cool water splashed around him while cling adjusted to the water increasing his buoyancy. For a heartbeat he was frozen, he needed to readjust.

Cling was a skill he gained from monstrous insects. It used mana to help them cling to walls and ceilings despite their size. In his hands he could do so much more. By increasing his surface area, he could counterbalance any weapon, nothing could knock him over, and he could walk on water.

Standing atop the lake vast amounts of the mist that hid the supernatural wrapped around him. To anyone watching he looked like a guy in a canoe. He sped up and the image changed to a man in a speed boat. Nero sped even faster his body was a blur until the mist kept him hidden. He had a lot of ground to cover.

After traveling from the east coast to the west the sun began to set. Aphrodite was nowhere in sight and the mountain was open to him. He stared at the towering mountain ahead of him. The sky itself threatened to crash upon the earth. Nero sucked in a breath and prepared for a fight. Just before he entered, he felt a disturbance.

"What the heck did you do?"

"Its good to see you too Aphrodite. I'm doing fine. I even managed to deliver that battering ram you called a dildo." Nero said.

"I know you delivered it. Hera and Zeus haven't been seen or heard from all day. My husband won't talk to me and even Ares is gone. What in hades did you do?" Aphrodite demanded.

"I wrote Hera a very sweet card in Zeus's handwriting and added it with flowers and lube." Aphrodite blanched.

"Did my son Eros guide your hand?" She demanded.

"No but Nemesis might have helped with the wording a bit. I thought the best way to sell it was with drunken remorse. The run to New York gave me time to think. There were so many pieces on the board and so many ways this could go wrong. I didn't want to give you any excuse not to help me." Nero said.

"How did you rope Ares and Hephaestus into this?" She asked and took a step back. Nero didn't say a word. "You will tell me." She yelled.

Nero felt a powerful compulsion fall over him. A smile stretched his face. "Ok, I'll tell you. Hephaestus was needed to bring the god binding chain and Ares had to bind Zeus. I'm sure they're laying low now."

"Is she trying to usurp him, again?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'll give you a hint. The safe word is golden apple." She froze and a smile spread across her face. A billion stars lit up in her eyes and she took on the appearance of a 13-year-old girl. Aphrodite paced and gushed out words in ancient Greece.

"Genius, inventive, and handsome if I didn't know you were a mortal, I'd peg you for a son of Hermes." Her smile grew bigger. "Get it peg like what Hera is doing to Zeus. He doesn't know the safe word, so she'll think its all apart of the game." Aphrodite whispered between giggles. "If he finds out your going to die."

"I'm not worried about that. She'll also be too busy pegging the king of the gods to notice a few missing golden apples." Nero added.

She grabbed his hand into hers. "New best friend lets go get you some golden apples. What are they for?" She asked. They entered the garden of Hesperides with little fuss. Atlas stood in place holding up the sky with a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm assuming you're here to steal some golden apples. You know the deal take my burden and I'll retrieve them for you." Nero blinked at the titan a few times.

"Sorry but I'd rather fight the dragon. Wasn't there a pillar that used to do this job?" Nero asked.

"Unfortunately, it was destroyed, and I was forced to take up this burden for the world." Nero stared at the titan. It was thanks to this being that they lived at all. Atlas kept the world safe and never shirked his responsibility. That was something that needed to be rewarded. He lowered his head to the titan.

"I'll find a way to rebuild that tower stronger than the one before. Then you'll be able to rest your shoulder and spend time with your daughters again." Nero said.

"You won't be able to if you die to the dragon. Aphrodite, why do you travel with this bold clear-sighted mortal." She answered in ancient Greek. Nero narrowed his eyes before sighing.

Nero opened his skill list and accepted two skills he was wary of. The last time he'd accepted such skills he was debilitated by his own mana supply. It took four years to fully master his mana. Vitality was different, it would increase his lifeforce. This time he selected two powerful vitality skills.

VIT has reached 100 skill acquired

Cellular Coolant System I lvl1 VIT skill

Type: Passive

Attribute: Biomechanical

Effect 1: +100HP x skill lvl

Effect 2: (0.1% HP x skill lvl) is added to all Physical stats excluding VIT

Description: A biomechanical organelle added to each cell. It excretes a fluid that cools down the cells when they overheat.

VIT has reached 1000 new skill acquired

Unrelenting Form I lvl1

Type: Passive

Attribute: Phantasmal

Effect 1: +1000HP x skill lvl

Effect 2: (+1 x skill lvl) is added to S stats.

Description: More than flesh and blood powers this body. The body knows that it should stay together and will fight to do so unless you allow it.

Light surrounded his body and energy radiated from every pour. Every cell in his body was on fire while one by one they changed. The light only subsided when a cooling sensation took hold. But that was nothing compared to the new mystical force flowing through his body. Nero felt surer of himself. His body felt more solid than ever before.

"What was that?" Aphrodite demanded

"Just some adjustments. Dragons breath fire, so I thought I needed a way to stay cool." Aphrodite's look made him feel less than certain. He decided to check his stats. Big numbers made him feel better.

HP 69.14k

MP 211.03k

ATK 54.47k

DEF 53.41k

SATK 1.33k

SDEF 1.47k

SPD 63.55k

ACC 195.168

Fortune 82.41

"I'm guessing it doesn't breathe fire." Nero muttered.

"No, it really doesn't. Landon is a venomous hundred headed dragon." They passed into the garden.

A calm welcoming feeling flowed through the garden. This place felt like peace. He didn't like it. Roses of a thousand different shades of red, white, and yellow lined the garden. Miles of flowers and ponds littered the garden. Each held its own style. This could be considered a garden that held gardens. In the center of it all was a truly massive tree. Heavy on its branches were golden apples. Nero felt a twinge of fear sweep through his body. A wiggling sensation just beneath the skin told him something was waking up. This place made him restless.

The Landon lounged in wait as it had for millennia. Even relaxed each of its hundred heads kept their eyes trained on him. Vicious fumes bubbled up from its nostrils. Light from the setting sun gleamed scales that were colored a cold black iron. The sun was setting twilight was upon them. Nero felt a smile stretch his cheeks until they hurt.

"What is this feeling?" Nero asked Aphrodite.

"It is love." She said with a smile. The sun crept under the horizon and the moon shone full in her glory.

"I know you're here to help but please don't interfere. I've waited a long time to cut loose." Nero said with pleading eyes.

He stepped forward and shattered the sound barrier. Rose petals shot up high into the air and slowly rained down. Nero's fist collided with the monster's scaled belly. The scale split open and blood erupted from the wound.

Cling activated in an instant altering the surface area of the blow. Instead of expanding the surface area he concentrated it to a single point. Scales ruptured as the force of his blow was placed upon the eye of a needle.

Nero ran up the monster punching holes into scales. Long weeping lines of blood oozed from the monster while he sped up its side.

It flung itself down and rolled. Nero abandoned his attack and leapt up to one of the creature's necks. The heads spotted him and converged on his location. One after another they bit and spat poison. Faster than the eye could perceive they moved with precision and power. None struck another as they moved in an almost choreographed pattern. No matter how long he waited on one neck for the next to bite down they never did. Poison filled the air while he fought the monster. His health bar slowly whittled away while he fought the beast.

While he moved the feeling under his skin grew worse. Cold objects wiggled beneath his skin threatening to burst out. This place made him feel restless. If he wasn't careful the monster would come out. He didn't want that to happen under the light of the moon.

He changed strategy, using cling he captured one neck and stuck to another. Nero ran around coiling the necks together. They bit around him and sprayed poison until the air was filled with droplets of venom. Despite the divine nature of the monster the venom was bound by the laws of physics. If he moved fast enough, he could generate a layer of air pressure to disperse the noxious mist away.

Blood fell upon his body making his skin shift. Every blow started to heal his HP. A red haze grew around his body. Nero had thought he'd abandoned his monstrous nature upon his second death. While he was bed ridden, it never woke up. He thought it would be dormant forever. That didn't seem to be the case.

He held on tightly to the monstrous presence within. His new skill leveled when it tried to change his form. It bulged against his skin only for his body to take its proper place again. Another battle began while he bloodied the Landon. If he lost control, then everything was lost. He'd expose himself to the world.

Nero hopped off the monster and let himself fall. It stood up and gathered itself. Blood covered the ground spreading to every corner of the garden. The monster let out a powerful cry as it readied for their final clash. Something felt off in his chest.

He wanted to use his power and enjoy it. This fight was supposed to let him fight to his fullest. Instead most of his focus was on restraining his monstrous side.

"What am I feeling now?" He asked the goddess.

"This is heart break, but I don't know why your feeling it." She said.

"This fight is about to end but not in the way I wanted it to. I'm going to use a power I shouldn't." Nero raised his palm and a white orb appeared. It liquidated and spread across his body. A white skin suit covered his form and he was filled with unending strength. He held back the vibrations that threated to turn everything around him to dust. All that power was held for when he needed it.

"White form technique: Punch." Nero yelled and ran through the monster's unleashed breath attack. He unleashed minor vibrations tormenting the air and disrupting the Landon's toxic breath. Three golden halos appeared in front of his fist as he punched forward. A beam of white light blasted the Landon.

The world stilled and the Landon froze. Its heads shook and its once minor wounds ripped open. The monster twisted unnaturally shattering its own spine. Ligaments ripped and its eyes burst open. Blood and brains erupted from its sockets and its entrails spilled out. He heard the nymphs who guarded the garden scream in terror at the sight before them. The monster let out a final agonizing cry before turning into blissful golden dust.

Nero turned to see Aphrodite her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth hung open. I'll explain later. He approached the tree.

"Please take the golden apples we won't stop you. Just leave us alone. You already killed poor Landon please take the apples and go." One of the nymphs said.

"Sorry about that, I'm on a time limit. I wanted to make that fight last and enjoy it but when he reforms please tell him I'm sorry." Nero said with a small bow. He took seven apples.

With a sigh, he tossed one each to the nymphs. "I didn't want to show you girls that."

He approached Aphrodite and tossed her an apple. She didn't say a word while they left the garden. "I suppose you were victorious." Atlas muttered.

"Think fast." Nero said and tossed the titan an apple.

"Thank you mortal I'll remember your kindness." Atlas said. He saluted the titan while they left.

"Alright spill it, what was that power? A magician shouldn't be that strong." Aphrodite asked.


	3. The Heist

Every eye in the restaurant turned to his supposed mother. The staff went out of their way to be helpful. Every man and woman tripped over themselves and each other to pull out Aphrodite's chair. Nero didn't get it. Sure, she was attractive, but he didn't feel the need to throw himself at her.

When he suggested they eat at I-hop she'd rejected his choice out of hand. It felt like a red flag. They might not get along if he made too many choices. That wasn't what a relationship was about and where he ate didn't matter so long as it was clean.

Then there was the girl goddess herself.

To his eyes she looked the same a 13-year-old girl with dolled up black hair and a pair of striking green eyes. Did he want a Japanese princess? Was that why she took that form when he looked at her? She walked with an arrogance that befitted herself. Nero wanted to know what the others saw when they walked by. Did they see two kids barely in adolescence, a mother and a child, or was he not there at all? Aphrodite hadn't illuminated him when they took their seats. It wasn't her turn to answer questions.

"Where should I start?" He asked. She sipped her margarita and narrowed her eyes.

"From the beginning. How did you become who you are?" Aphrodite said.

"What will they hear?" Nero asked waving to the crowd. He noticed the mist had set in.

"Only what they expect to hear." Aphrodite said.

"A lot of what I know is from the observation of others. In the beginning I was no more intelligent than any other mortal babe. Of those early days all I have left are feelings." Nero was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Tell me what you can." Aphrodite said.

"Alright, I'll try." Nero took a sip from his drink. Who knew how long it would be before he'd get another?

"They thought I was stillborn. The doctors couldn't get a heartbeat. They were about ready to throw me into the incinerator when my sister told them to wait. I don't know how a four-year-old got in, but she did. She tapped on my chest and I started crying. I wouldn't move my limbs and the doctors couldn't move them." Nero frowned at the faded feeling of claustrophobia. "At the time, I knew that if I moved, I'd explode. Some instinct told me too much movement was death." Nero ordered some crapes with cheesecake filling and a plate of sausage, bacon, and ham before parting with the menu.

"I've heard that mortals gifted with magic are frail but exploding if you move is different." Aphrodite said.

"You don't say and here I thought I was normal." She scowled at him and it was adorable. "Sorry, I'll be good. I forget you Greeks are a bit touchy with banter. Where was I?" Nero muttered.

"You were born, and your sister saved your life." Aphrodite said. Nero let out a sigh. He didn't like this part of the story or any of the rest for that matter.

"Why not stop here you know why I'm so strong I was born with a shit ton of mana?" Nero suggested.

"What you've given me is hardly satisfying." Aphrodite said.

"Fine," Nero grumbled and let out a sigh. "No matter what the doctors did they couldn't get me to move. I barely suckled and rarely moved. It wasn't a pleasant experience for any of my family. Mom thought my sister's father was to blame. Surely, he cursed her for finding another man. My father started to bully my sister. He'd leave her at preschool a little later, lock the door if she stayed out too late, and he never praised her again. My mother often forgot her birthday. Emily finally took her anger out on me."

Nero remembered a crying Emily pounding him with her little fists. He reached out and brushed her cheek and she shattered. Maybe it was because of him that she left.

He blinked and returned to the restaurant. Emily's crying seven year old form was nowhere to be seen.

"I was three at the time. It was my birthday and I hadn't moved much. They had a party with cake, they both took off work, and the day was all about me. On that night my sister punched and kicked me. I wasn't quite fully aware then, but my body has always been durable. Around that time the lights came on and when they did, I saw my sister on the floor exhausted and crying." Nero said.

"What did you do?" Aphrodite asked.

His parents argued and drank nonstop. Emily was gone and neither parent knew peace. They fought and argued. His father lost his job, mother divorced him, and last he heard the man committed suicide. Mother turned to hard drugs last he saw her. She might be dead now.

"I took stock of the situation. My body wasn't in any state to move and even talking could destroy me. That didn't mean there were no options. This isn't my second life, its my third. I began the slow struggle of mastering my mana. In three short years I'd mastered my mana enough to stand and walk. At that time, I was six and my sister was already gone. Mom called the police, there was a big search, but she wasn't found. I could walk but I wasn't yet able to do more than that. It takes time to fully master mana. When I turned eight, I'd mastered it enough and began working on my other abilities. Two nights ago, I found her statue and killed Medusa." Nero said.

"That's all well and good but what was that form you used?" Aphrodite demanded.

"That was white form. It turns my mana into power, and I turn white while I'm using my body to contain it. Then I release that power in a direction. It's a skill I picked up in a previous life." Nero muttered.

"You tracked down your sister and went on a quest to free her from stone. What is your desired outcome?" Nero thought about it. She'd actually tried to kill him on a few occasions.

"I want her to be happy." He also wanted her away from him.

"What will you do if Artemis has already made her a hunter?" Aphrodite asked.

"Maybe it'll teach her how to love herself again. For a long time, she thought it was her fault. She thought it was her father's fault that I was born like this. All the blame for her life can be laid at my feet." Nero said.

"You know she will hate you. If Artemis has gotten to her then your relationship with your sister is over." Aphrodite said.

"I won't know until I see and talk to her face to face." Nero said. He tossed some bills on the table and got up to leave. "Will I see you at the hunter's camp?" Nero asked.

"Sorry, but my presence would only make matters worse. Besides, I need to get the gory details of your prank out of Ares or my husband." She said the last word with distain.

"Good luck." Nero muttered and stepped out of the restaurant.

Slowly, he picked up speed. He aimed for where he sensed the moon. His mana knew it was home. It called to his mana and he answered. The ground shattered around him while his speed continued to climb. He passed into yellow stone national park and then passed the barrier into the virgin wood. Where no mortal should tread, he traveled. Walls of mist parted for him and the moon presence grew larger. When he was close enough, he let himself slow down. Wind picked up behind him sending tumbling spirits through the virgin forest.

Where he stood was a land untrampled by any mortal before him. It was a place cut off from the world of man and protected by the mist. Nero felt unwelcome here. It wasn't like the uncomfortable peace he'd felt before. An aura of contempt passed over him and he welcomed it. A smile tugged at his lips. He was the first mortal to trample upon Artemis's virgin woods.

Silver arrows flew from cover. They were arrows with celestial bronze tips and powered by yew bows with such pull back strength that arrows approached the sound barrier. Nero snatched them each out of the air in turn. With speed beyond any mortal he plucked the dangerous arrows before they could pose a threat to him. His arm needed only to use cling to force the arrows to stick. The arrows stuck to him like flies in amber.

"Come on girls come get your arrows. Don't worry you can always try again another time. Its ok you're only doing your best and that is the best you can do." Nero said in a cheerful voice. He rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a golden apple. "Hey Arte asked me to get her a golden apple is she around." They fired more arrows at him, and he continued to catch them with cling. The monstrous pile of arrows in his hand grew larger with every volley.

"Enough, Nero this isn't the meeting place we established." Artemis said. "Give my hunters back their arrows they won't fire upon you again unless you deserve it."

"We didn't establish one. You were busy and it was the night of the full moon." Nero said. He removed cling and the arrow mess fell apart. He tossed her the apple.

"I didn't even have to hold up the sky. You owe me a coke." Nero said.

"We never established a bet on a soda to begin with. Their bad for you anyway. I'll give you spring water." The apple vanished in silver light. "We can discuss the state of your sister in my tent." Nero nodded his head.

"My'lady why invite a boy into our camp." One of the hunters asked.

"Zoe, he just finished a quest for me, I'll allow him the honor just this once." Artemis said.

"Thank you Arte it's been a long two days." Nero muttered. Once his sister was safe and not stone and whatever happened between them happened. He'd take some time to rest before he went looking for more trouble.

"You stink of Aphrodite. Did she help you on your quest?" Artemis asked.

"It's more like cheered from the sidelines while I fought the Landon. That's the last time I fight in Hera's garden. The whole place gave me a bad feeling. It was peaceful." Nero shook his head at the thought.

"What do you think of my forest?" The unwelcoming feeling had dissipated but another feeling took over. The hunt was an interesting feeling. It filled him with a desire to learn the trade. Nero could get used to it.

"If I stay much longer then I'll never want to leave." Nero said with a sigh. He drank deeply of the offered spring water and felt refreshed from the long run.

"I could always turn you into a girl and this would become your home." Artemis said. Nero shook his head.

"It wouldn't work I'd change back eventually. I've grown some resistances against that sort of tampering." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You stink of blood and poison you should bathe before seeing your sister. There is a stream nearby you can use." Nero nodded.

After getting clean and making his way back to camp he met a girl his age with golden hair, brown eyes that bordered on golden, and a look of uncertainty. Artemis stood against a tree nearby. A pit opened up in his stomach and he hoped it would swallow him up. He didn't want to deal with this, but it was time. A million thoughts came to mind, but none seemed right.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Emily asked. It was the last one he expected, and it struck him harder than Landon managed to.

"How could I when your cheeks were scared with tears? It was my fault. My weakness took your childhood." Nero growled.

"It would have been better to forget it all." Emily said.

"Death isn't the end. The memories may fade, or they may be erased but the scars are left on the soul. Why don't you join the hunters of Artemis? You'd have new sisters and I'm sure they can help you heal." Nero suggested.

"I knew it. Not even you want me." Nero moved without thinking and scooped her up in his arms.

"No never that. I'm dangerous Emily. I'll make enemies and they'll come after you. I'm mean and battle hungry. If I'm not careful I could destroy everything around me." Nero said.

"Then be careful and stay with me. Don't leave me in silence and ignore me." Emily said.

"I'm dangerous, I can't stay in one place for very long, and I love to fight. This is your only chance to back out little sister." He felt tears soak his shirt. "Alright then, I'll find someplace for us to stay and a place for you to go to school. Don't worry about monsters if any come around, I'll kill them." Nero said.

"Do you want to see mom again?" Nero asked. She shook her head. Nero felt relieved, he didn't want to see what she became after he left.

He turned his attention to the girl with the red hair and the silver eyes. There was a strange wistful expression on her face.

"Go ahead Emily I'll join you soon." She nodded and walked towards the path out. When she was out of earshot he turned back to Artemis.

"She's your niece, isn't she?" Nero asked.

"Yes, another niece abused by a man. You better be good to her Nero. If you aren't, I'll come for you." Artemis promised.

"Arte when I was defenseless, she took her anger out on me. I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing but I won't forget. She is a victim but that doesn't make her innocent. I love my sister but she's going to need a lot of time and therapy to work through her issues. Did she tell you she hates her father?" Nero reached out and took her hand. Artemis's eyes widened and her eyes flashed with anger.

"This is a promise. I'll do what a can to help her." Nero flashed her a winning smile. Once again, her cheeks lit golden. He ruled out a godly sign for making deals. "

You can visit anytime. My door is always be open to you. Maybe talking with you could give her some closure. Do you think I could get your brother to visit her?" Nero asked.

"There are rules. Gods can't raise their children. We can't have anything to do with our demigods after they're born." Artemis said.

"I understand, I don't like it, but I understand." Nero muttered. "Until next time Arte." He turned his back on her and left to join his sister.


	4. Got No Money In The Bank

Emily stood in the doorway of his bedroom arms crossed with a scowl. Her golden eyes held a adorable heat to them. He continued to tie his red tie and dress for his meeting with the broker. Instead of saying a word he waited. Nero took a look at the clock. Then it clicked.

"I hate it." Nero let out a sigh.

"You said you'd give it a chance." He said before using his desk as a prop to tie his shoes. His computer monitor read the temperature. It was going to be a nice hot summer day in Colorado. He still had three hours to drive to the meeting spot.

"Where did you find that woman? She does nothing but ask questions and then she asks how they make me feel. I don't know how I feel." Emily yelled.

"And how does that make you feel?" Nero asked. She gave him a glare.

"I liked it better when I was the older sister. Why can't I get my license, I'm seventeen?" Emily asked.

"Learn to control the mist and you won't need a license at all." Nero told her before grabbing his keys. "You look twelve and I heard the driving instructor in town is a pedophile. While I'm gone don't go off the property, make sure Amelia Slithers knows where you are, and don't shoot laser beams in the house." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a massive stack of tomes. "Since there isn't much of a magic library online, you'll have to study these. Aphrodite lent them to me so be careful with them." Nero said.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" She stared hard unable to meet his eyes.

He glanced over at the stack of bills two hands high

"Unfortunately, we're a bit in debt after the house, land, and car. It'll be ok, I'll call you after the meeting. I might be back when you wake up." If anything, that was an understatement. They were in the hole deep and no amount of mist manipulation would change the numbers on the books. Debt seemed to the the limit where the mist ended. If there was a god behind the limit it would probably be Hades. Ironically, getting into debt had been the easy part. The mist let him get as big a loan as he wanted.

"Just play a game or something and relax. Go fishing the addsaid said the pond was stocked. Just don't go beyond the posts." He knew eventually she'd go beyond them. That's why he's killed any monster within fifty miles of his home. Friendly monsters were the exception.

"Be safe little bro." Nero hugged her tightly before putting on his black cowboy hat and heading downstairs. He passed through the hallway and heard crying. The sound brought him to Amelia's door. Nero opened the door slowly to find Ms. Slithers curled up and crying in her pillow.

"Hey lady what's with the tears was my sister that mean?" Nero asked. The lamia turned her head and her eyes widened when her gaze met his. Amelia scrambled back to the wall behind her. Nero rubbed his face. He was irritated by the reaction but that didn't mean it wasn't warranted.

"I didn't kill a friend of yours, did I?" She shook her head slowly. "That's good, then why are you crying?"

"Y y you are g g going to k kill me because I failed." Nero let out a sigh and took a chair from her desk, twisted it to rest his arms on the back, and sat down.

"I hired you to be her therapist. Your credentials speak for themselves, why would I kill you for doing your job?" Nero asked.

"You've killed hundreds of monsters." Nero nodded.

"Yea my count is getting pretty high. Its kind of boring honestly. I've set up a few signs, but I guess only a few monsters read English. Certain monsters can move freely. I've posted the list. If you aren't on the list of monsters allowed to go through, then go around." She stared at the floor like it could give her all the answers. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. I haven't seen you trying to eat my sister." She continued to sniffle. Nero sighed, he hated seeing women cry.

He stepped forward and took her in his arms gently.

"I'm not going to hurt you Amelia. You're safe in my arms." It was weird she dwarfed him in size but fit perfectly in his arms. She cried into his suit ruining it and making him late. That was ok, she was helping his sister and therapists were arguably people too. She just happened to be a snake from the waist down. He hoped she wouldn't start using him to voice her issues.

Amelia fell asleep whimpering in the arms of the man she feared.

Nero tucked her into bed gently. She was snoring when he left the room. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his face. He'd have to drive faster than before.

After making his way downstairs, he drank a glass of water and set off.

From the driveway the building was a rundown shack. It would've been just another crack house in the ghetto. This world hid its secrets well under the façade of what is expected. Nero often wondered how others saw him. Did he look like a businessman while he drove, what did he look like now? He stepped through a hole in the mist and the place morphed. Cars, chariots, and wooden wagons filled the parking lot.

Ahead of him the shack was transformed into a building made of adobe. It was squared, tall, and professional. A youthful centaur armed to the teeth stood at the door. A Warhammer with a head of celestial bronze was within easy reach. It was sheathed in the centaur's saddle bag. The man himself had a bushy mustache and his hair was slicked back. Strapped to his side was AK-47.

Nero froze and waited for something to happen. If this turned into a fight, he'd have to rush the centaur first. The horsemen were known to be quick. He planned to end it with a single blow if it came to that. A trickle of white form would give him more than enough power to out speed the centaur.

"I like you boy your eyes are dangerous. Go in the broker doesn't like to be kept waiting." Nero nodded and stepped past the centaur. He kept his hold on his power. There was always a chance this was a ploy.

When the door shut behind him, he found himself in a strip club. Patrons couldn't take their eyes off the shows in front of them. He heard a soft cough from his left.

"If you have an appointment please register." A lamia said from behind a desk. Iron bars separated her from the floor. She slipped the forms out on a clipboard with a pen chained to it.

"Sorry this is a lot to take in." Nero said.

"Well we aren't exactly under government regulation and we try hard to stay under the notice of Olympus. We are the Mythological Mercenary Bureau and proud of it." Nero quickly filled in the information and handed the forms back. The naga quickly updated his information on her computer before looking back at him.

"Please have a seat and enjoy yourself." Nero looked around. Monsters of all kinds moved about on poles with their own unique twist on pole dancing. He didn't know what brought them here or if they wanted to be here, but they smiled to the crowd and danced to their patron's cheers.

"What would you suggest?" Nero asked.

The lamia looked up from her work. Her name tag read Marissa. A small smile graced her lips. "This is your first time in our establishment. Well Mr. Nero I'd suggest a Trisha over there with the golden scales. I've seen a patron drop five grand to spend an hour in her coils. I wouldn't mind cuddling with her myself. Beware her venomous barbs. When a lamia has you in her hold you have no choice but to stay and listen." Marissa said.

Nero watched her glide around the pole with control and grace. Her belly moved toned and fit in an inviting way. A small loin cloth hid her womanly virtue from prying eyes. No matter how she moved it never quite revealed what lay beneath.

He shrugged his shoulders and joined the patrons. Trisha moved and Nero watched for what felt like hours. A hand on his shoulder took him out of his trance. "The broker will see you now." Nero nodded and got up. He took a few tens from his wallet. Trisha took his hand and quickly coiled around him to hide them from other customers.

She guided his hand between that flimsy loin cloth. His hand brushed her warm soft slit sending sparks flying through his body. He fought the feeling and put each bill in place. She frowned at him before pecking him on the cheek.

"We'll play another time sugar." Trisha said. She flexed her coils grinding them against his chest. They felt powerful, warm, and welcoming. He shook his head, but the feeling wouldn't leave him. Something was wrong.

A cough from the side finally made her move. She unwound from his body and returned to coiling around the pole and dancing for the patrons. "Its ok, she's the type that sleeps with every new guy. Think of it like a right of passage for patrons." A guy sitting in an armchair said. He was older, wore a flowing white beard, and held a staff with a crystal in his hand. There was a look of power in his eyes that was unmistakable.

"Call me Wulf, I'm sure we'll work together eventually everyone does." The old man said with a chuckle.

"My name's Nero and thanks for the info." So, he was special because he was new. That wasn't a bad thing.

"Boy no one cares what your name is. Survive here for two weeks and maybe we'll bother learning your name." Wulf said. The other patrons laughed at his words.

Nero followed his escort to a large room. Behind a large desk was a Sphinx. The lady had her black hair in a bun, wore a choker with a lock around her neck, and handles a tea cup with with excellent poise. He felt short sitting in front of her towering desk. Suddenly, he was self-conscious of the tear stains on his suit. Nero sat up straighter and waited for the interview to begin.

"Would you or our guest like anything before I leave Ms. Golden?" His escort asked.

"No that will be all." The door shut and Nero waited.

"I've heard a lot about you. Most of it is second hand but that isn't unusual. I'm the broker, I collect information and send adventurous young men like you out to solve riddles. Though in truth it's a mix between investigation, bounty hunting, and infiltration. Do you have any questions so far?" Ms. Golden asked.

"I'm happy for the opportunity to work with you. But, who suggested me." Nero asked.

"Hera mentioned you in passing and I was curious. I sent a few agents out and here you are." She smiled showing off a set of sharp fangs.

"Does that mean I get the job?" Nero asked. Ms. Golden chuckled.

"Don't put the chariot in front of the horse. Consider yourself on a trial run. If you impress me then you 're in on a permanent basis. I've picked out a few jobs. They're relatively new and the trail shouldn't have gone cold yet. Take a look." She handed him three files.

A centaur filly was kidnapped on the way to an aero smith concert. An unidentified monster is hunting in a small town. And a door that eats people. Nero looked over each file. Some of the information confused him. He was missing details but that could be collected on site. Over all it looked like he'd be busy.

"How well does it pay?" Nero asked.

"I've spent millennia building wealth. I also understand what its like to be poor. Sometimes, I wouldn't eat for weeks at a time. When my task was ended, I devoted many centuries to build what I have today. Every completed task is ten grand. Every secret discovered is worth another thousand. So, make your report detailed." Ms. Golden said.

"Thank you I'll take all three. Does the order matter?" She shook her head.

"You have full freedom to investigate as you will. Wield the mist wisely to hide our existence from not only mortals but the Olympians as well. We aren't exactly above board." Ms. Golden said. She shoed him away with her claws and he got up. Before he left he stopped.

"Can I leave my car parked here? I'm faster on foot." Nero asked.

"Of course." He relaxed and looked through his assignments.

Nero stepped into the strip club side of the Bureau to see a centauress slamming her cunt against a pole nearly swallowing the circumference of the pole with thick lips alone. A few guys whistled cheering her on. Nero lowered his hat and approached the door.

"You wouldn't happen to need some help on your first mission would you boy?" Wulf asked.

"Nah, Ms. Golden gave me an easy one. I don't think I'll need a pro." Nero added a bit of emphasis on the last word.

"Whatever you say lad. I'll tell you if you don't solve the case you aren't getting paid. Fine, I'll let you try the easy one." Nero shrugged, and left the club.

After getting situated in his car, he turned the mirror to see Trisha longing in his back seat. It was mostly piled with long coils of tail. How she fit herself in his car was beyond him? He decided to conclude it as magic.

"I hope you know; I always get my man." Trisha said in a whisper.

"Alright lady what are you doing in my car. I'm twelve, I've only had a boner once and it wasn't on purpose." She let out a chuckle.

"I'm going with you so make sure you don't fuck up." Trisha said.

"That's a lot of gas, I planned to just run there." Nero muttered.

"I'll teleport and meet you there then." Trisha said.

"Look Lady, I'm sure I look like quite the snack to you but I'm treating this job seriously." Nero yelled.

"Nero I'm a monitor of the bureau. My job is to make sure you follow what few rules we have and to grade your results. We can either be friendly about it or I can show you that I'm not just a pretty face." Trisha said with a dangerous smile.

Nero let out a sigh and started the car. He didn't want to vacuum the golden sand out of his back seat.


	5. Sleuthing For Dummies

It took an hour to travel from Colorado to Montana. He hopped the gate leading into the centaur community and made his way to the address on his file. The mist was thick in the little gated community. Centaur children ran and played in the street without fear. How could they be afraid under the watchful eyes of the brave herd protectors.

Two miles from the gate he'd felt their eyes on him. Long bows with arrows tipped with celestial bronze aimed at him from multiple angles. The children had nothing to fear because the centaurs were wary of the world. What happens when one of their herd is lead astray? When the eyes of the protectors can no longer see them what predator lays in wait? That was his job now what, how, and why.

This is his first step. The parents might shed some light on why she left without a protector of the herd. Nero approached the house on his address and wrapped his knuckles on the door. He didn't have to wait long.

The door opened to a centaur in his teens with bored expression on his fate. The stallion looked over Nero's suit then snorted. "You're too young to be a cop."

"Good morning, I've come to investigate your sister's disappearance. Are your parents home?" Nero asked.

"The human detectives couldn't figure out shit what makes you think you'll do any better." The centaur said.

"I've been in your situation." Nero said. The centaur crossed his arms.

"I doubt it. You're just a clear-sighted mortal what can you know." He growled.

"My sister is a demigod. She went missing four years ago and her trail went cold for a long time." He met the centaur's eyes. "I didn't give up after four years. I doubt you've already given up"

"Come in my parents are out but I was the last one to see her." Nero nodded and stepped up behind him. Pictures of a young centaur with flowing blond hair and striking green eyes filled several pictures. In later pictures she's died her hair black and cut short.

"It's a long way from here to the concert. How do you plan to find Jean?" He asked. Nero approached the fridge where a pamphlet with the Aerosmith concert tour was stuck by a magnet. Only he'd looked up the tour schedule after getting the file. These places weren't correct. There was no stop scheduled for Helena Montana.

"Where did she get this?" Nero asked.

"From some loser human. No offense, but they got her into goth culture. She was talking about getting her, never mind." Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Greg, if it can help the case then you need to tell me." Nero said.

"Fine, she was talking about getting her clit pierced for that guy." He said pointing at the lead of Aerosmith. Greg made a gaging noise. Nero hummed his acknowledgement. He wrote on his notepad before turning to the hallway.

"Can you show me her room?" Greg led the way.

Posters covered the walls filling most of the room with gothic rockers and Aerosmith. A large full-length mirror stood on one side of the room. Piles of clothes covered the floor. Large suction cup marks covered the area where a cut out of Steven Tyler was attached to the wall. The mirror showed his smiling visage well. Nero rubbed his face.

"So, she has a thing for Steven Tyler." Nero said.

Greg shook his head and glanced at the box peaking out from under the bed. Nero followed his eyes and pulled the box out.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Nero opened the box. A massive blunt tipped dildo with a suction cup end hovered over foam balls in all its glory. Yellow stains covered the well-used tool. Nero palmed his face before shutting the box and sliding it back under the bed.

"I hope to the gods this room was soundproof."

"Not as soundproof as it could have been. My room is next door."

Before he could ask to search Greg's room, he spotted something. Nero spied a fallen picture on her nightstand. Jean in all her gothic glory stood with her goth friends. Some boy was in the background of the picture. He barely saw him, but he was there.

"Who's this kid?" Greg looked hard at the picture.

"That's Rodger he's kind of a stalker and always asking her out. She might like the music, but she isn't crazy enough to date a mortal. You clear sighted guys are the limit that mom and dad might allow." He glared down at the picture. "What happened to your sister?"

"I found her turned to stone by Medusa." Nero said and looked the boy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Greg said.

"Don't be she's flesh and blood now and at home where she belongs." Nero said.

"That was a dick move." Greg said.

"No matter how dark you think it gets don't quit. I'll find her and bring her back." Nero said.

"I'm guessing the detective already questioned them and it led to nowhere." Nero muttered. He wrote down his latest clues. She was a goth, a fan of Aerosmith's lead, and she went missing going to an Aerosmith concert that doesn't exist. Rodger was her stalker, but her friend is the one who gave her the pamphlet.

"Even if they tried something, she should have been able to handle them with a hand tied behind her back." Greg muttered.

"Does your herd have any enemies?" Nero asked.

"Of course, we're long lived, warmongering, and we live in a gated community. Name a monster that doesn't have something against us, and you can fuck my wife." Nero blinked at the centaur teen. "Sorry, its just an expression. Humans and their sensibilities." Greg muttered.

"It might not lead to anything, but I'll pay Rodger a visit and interview her friends. Thanks for the help." Nero said. "If it makes you feel any better. I don't think she's far from town."

"What makes you say that?"

Greg's face had morphed into a mask of confusions and he stomped a hoof on the concrete floor. Nero took his eyes off the centaur and placed them on the teenager's room. There was a lot he hadn't explored. He wrote Greg's name down for further investigation.

"A gut feeling. Don't worry, I'll find your sister."

He left and followed the yellow pages to Rodger's house. Trisha joined him dressed in a suit from the waist up. She slithered out from the woods just after he left the gate. Nero had wondered when she'd show up. He waited for some biting comment or quip about his investigative skills, but none came.

"I'm not here to give you advice. This is your show." Nero rolled his shoulders and approached the door to Rodger's house.

They were on the poorer side of town. Plenty of trailers filled this side of this neighborhood. Run down cars were stranded on the side of the road forgotten and left to rust for ages. Each was gutted, their parts sold for quick cash. Off to the side he could see a man in a shed making meth. They didn't care that the mist made him them look like a couple of feds, detectives, or what have you. A few men with shotguns rolled up in mustang rigged topless. Their guns were on them.

"You ain't welcome here turn right around and leave." The driver said. He had four more teeth in his mouth than the other two. Nero turned his nose up in disgust. Zombies smelled better than them.

Nero calmly took out a picture and approached the vehicle. If they squeezed the trigger, he'd tank the buckshot and flip their car over and crush them with it. It was times like this that he felt like the terminator.

"Stay right where you are and don't take another step." One of them yelled.

"The girl in the picture have any of you seen her?" For a moment, he thought about just killing them but if they could be useful, he'd hold back his murder boner.

"That's the Bailey girl. We thought the investigation was over." The driver said.

"No, it just made its way to my department." Nero muttered.

"You're here to see Rodger. He's innocent, when the Bailey girl went missing, he was working for us."

"He's very low on the suspect list but I need anything he can tell me about her friends. Do you know who this kid is?" Nero pointed to the boy closest to her.

"That's Brad her boyfriend. A real tough guy." One of them chuckled.

"Go on then but don't come back a second time without a warrant." The leader said and hit the gas.

Nero knocked on the door to the trailer and waited a minute. The door opened to an old heavy-set woman with bloodshot eyes. She smiled showing off black teeth.

"What can I do for you officer?" She asked.

"Is Rodger at home?" Nero asked.

"He is but I'll tell you a secret." Nero waited for whatever the woman wanted. "I'll suck your dick for twenty dollars." He blinked twice and screamed on the inside for a second. Trisha laughed from a nearby bush.

"That won't be necessary mem. I'm here to ask your son some questions." Nero said. He was starting to think Aphrodite gave him a blessing and didn't tell him. That would explain the sexual advances recently.

"Rodger there's another detective to see you. He doesn't want me to earn twenty dollars either. Hurry up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Nero was sure he'd need therapy from Amelia after this too.

"Fine, I'm pausing my game." The stalker from the photo stepped out of the trailer. His face was sunburnt, and red tufts of a beard grew patchy on his face. There was a look of uncertainty when they met face to face.

"Mom he's twelve how could he's a kid in a suit are you high again." Nero's eyes widened. He pushed the mist onto the boy's mother and watched her expression slacken.

"I'm going to sit down now." The woman said. Rodger was a clear-sighted mortal. It was like finding a phoenix feather in a henhouse. Rodger went from the bottom of the list to the top. Nero took out a stolen gun and pointed it at the boy. Rodger went into fight or flight mode in an instant.

While those old instincts flooded the boy's brain Nero had already moved. He gently smacked the edge of his foot against the boy's left foot throwing the boy off balance. With the force of opening his hand Nero tossed the boy across the room into a reclining chair.

Fear and confusion flashed across the boy's face while Nero stepped through the doorframe. Trisha made to join him, but the palm of his hand stopped her. He gently closed the door behind him and approached Rodger.

"What's going on, who are you? You're not a kid you can't be." Nero holstered his gun and inspected a dinning room chair for cat piss before flipping it around and resting his arms on the back of it. Not that it mattered his suit was covered in dust, venomous lamia tears, and who knew what else.

"Calm down and listen, I need you to answer some questions." Nero ordered. He grumbled to himself as he thought of the best way to begin. A clear-sighted mortal added a new layer of complexity to the situation.

"What's your relationship with Jean Bailey?" Nero asked. Rodger went quiet.

"They said if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. They said if I told anyone who would believe me, they'd kill me." Rodger let the words flow out. His breaths began to calm, and Nero let the room relax.

"You've already told me a lot by your reaction. I'm guessing you had a relationship with Jean." Nero said.

"I don't care anymore. She's gone and its their fault. I knew what she was since we were in junior high. Her father and brother didn't like the idea of a human dating their daughter. We were going to get away from this town." Nero raised an eyebrow and wrote it down in his notepad.

"Did you tell any of this to the detectives before?" Rodger shook his head.

"They wouldn't have been any help. Greg would have confused them like you did mom."

"What was the plan?"

"Her friend Brad works at a printing shop. She had him make a fake Aerosmith tour pamphlet and she told her folks she was going to the concert. I waited for her in my truck with a horse trailer hitched to it and made a drop for Darren and his boys. I called and her phone was dead. Then I did the only thing I could do; I called the police."

Nero kept his eyes on the older teen watching for any signs of deception. He went up on the suspect list by the simple fact that he could move the body. Potentially, that increased the area of his search.

"I spoke with Greg, he said he wouldn't have a problem with his sister dating a clear-sighted mortal." Nero said.

Rodger stood up. His eyes threatened to bulge from their sockets. "He's lying, that guy would rather kill his own sister than let her date me."

It could be argued that Greg hid his anger well and was already prepared to deal with Nero. Then again Rodger could be a crazy clear-sighted mortal stalker. The love he felt could be one sighted. He could have tricked Jean with the pamphlet predicted her path and lay in wait. Then with his horse trailer, he could transport her to wherever he pleased. Jean could be in this very neighborhood. He'd have to ask Brad next. The why the pamphlet was printed would determine who lied.

Nero let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. There were many questions and few answers. Odds were everyone was lying and he'd have to stick with what could be proven.

Nero lvl25

HP 140.45k

MP 361.84k

ATK 111.96k

DEF 109.79k

SATK 1.65k

SDEF 1.69k

SPD 130.65k

ACC 360.168

Fortune 203.01


	6. A Devil In The Details

Nero felt like he was making some progress, but one part of this job confused him. Why was he here? It was like sending a nuke to spy on another nation. Sure, it would handle the problem but that wasn't the point. He didn't ask why before because there was always a chance, they didn't quite know what he could do. Surely, there was someone better for the job.

Then there was his moderator.

She lounged on the motel bed, flipping through the channels, and waited with bated breath with a sailor moon T-shirt on. On a serving tray was a whole rotisserie chicken. Trisha didn't bother with a knife or a fork. There were three more chickens where that one came from. Nero was partial to the old Bugs Bunny cartoons and Scooby Doo himself.

"Found it just in time." She said before flipping to cartoon network. Nero waited for the tell tail them song of Sailor Moon. Instead they were greeted by the opening for Grim and Evil.

"What's going on did the time block change?" She turned her head. Serpentine eyes stared with unwavering conviction. "No this can't be right, I'm certain this is the right time. I checked and made sure of the time zone was right."

"Maybe you have the wrong channel. This is satellite."

"Don't patronize me. This is serious." She yelled.

"They might have just moved the block back a bit. Why don't you buy the whole series?"

Trisha closed her mouth and looked thoughtful. He didn't for a second believe she hadn't thought about it. On the other hand, she did seem a little scatter brained. Nero watched grim and evil for a minute and felt his stomach gurgle. He ordered the pizza an hour ago. A gaging sound returned his focus to Trisha.

For a minute he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her lips wrapped around the down the chicken while she swallowed. They stepped in turn one independent of the other guiding the food safely behind her lips and down her gullet. How she could breath while swallowing a whole chicken was beyond him. The bulge slid down her throat and her collar bone stretched around the meal. He knew for a fact that bones shouldn't be able to do that.

"I have so many questions."

"I flavored it with a basil sauce of my own making. If you want some, I do sell it to friends. Now I have a very important question to ask you Nero. Are we friends?" Trisha asked.

Yea, I'd say we are. But that isn't my question and you know it."

"Well then ask away." He opened his mouth only to hear a knock on the door. Nero sighed and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out his wallet.

"Do you want any pizza to go with your chicken?" Nero asked. She smiled revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Pieces of chicken skin clung to Trisha's mouth full of razors. "Remind me never to ask you for a blowjob."

"Awe, but I don't have a gag reflex."

Nero let out a sigh before opening the door. The barrel of sawed-off shotgun touched his chest.

Bang!

"For the lord." Nero felt a solid slug rip through his suit and flatten against his skin. Heat and force traveled through his guts before shooting his feet out from under him. He tumbled back. Trisha shot across the room and captured the man in her coils.

Nero made his way back to his feet. Police would get here soon. He'd have to explain himself, manipulate the mist, find a new motel, and order another damn pizza. Then there was the hole in his suit. Sure, he'd treated it poorly, but the rips were kept at a minimum. Then there was the sulfuric smell of gunpowder that he'd have to wash off. Nero took a breath. He steadied himself if he attacked now, he'd kill the guy.

Trisha released the gunman. "Sorry,"

"For," there were several bones poking out of the gunman's body. "There are other ways to get information." He took the man's wallet and read off his driver's license. "Assad Muhammed, why were you here and what did you hope to achieve by killing yourself."

He heard the roar of an engine and pushed Trisha out of the way. A car smashed into his side and drove him through the motel. He fell onto the remaining chickens covering his suit in sauces and dust from the broken wall. Sheet rock dust turned his once black suit white.

Nero reached out a hand and stabbed into the car. His hand clawed its way to the heart of the vehicle. Pistons snapped and steel squealed in pain. The driver came to in time to see him kill the car. Nero heard the click of a switch and the world exploded.

He kept his eyes closed while boiling plastic splashed and steel rods shot in every direction. Cling rooted him into place while he was pelted. Blinded by the smoke and boiling plastic covering his body, he dragged himself out of the burning motel. He felt gentle hands cup his ears.

"Come on, I'll hide us with the mist while we get away." He followed her with mana sense. Nero let out a coughing fit after his first breath of fresh air. Dying from smoke inhalation would have been an embarrassing death. A smile stretched his face. This was so interesting. They were willing to lose their lives to kill him. A mere clear-sighted mortal was worth a jihad.

Excitement flooded his senses before a thought stopped it cold. What if they went after his sister next? He wasn't by himself anymore. The thought made him smile wistfully and growl blood hungry at once. He wondered what Aphrodite would call this feeling. He was certain it wasn't love.

Trisha was also a soft target. He'd given her a good toss before the car hit him. That didn't mean she was out of range of the car shrapnel. Lamia were monsters and turned to dust when killed. Until they died, they'd bleed like anything living. She might be in a lot of pain. He let that feed his rage on a simmer he'd save it for his own soft target.

Another thought caught up to him. They knew he was a clear-sighted mortal. They didn't know or suspect he was anything more. The likelihood of a centaur being behind this attack went up significantly. It lent credence to Rodger's statements.

Where would centaurs even get jihadists? They don't exactly sell their services to the highest bidder. They were very inefficient targeting systems. If he'd used cling before the car hit the jihadist might have died before he could pull the trigger. Smart bombs were simply better.

"You need to get out of those clothes."

Nero sighed and gripped his suit. With a tug it came free along with most of the congealed foam from the destination. She pushed a rag against his face clearing the suit and plastic away. His notepad fell out of his suit no worse for wear.

"We must withdraw. I think another pantheon is involved."

Nero spotted his bag. It was covered with ash, but the leather held up. After wiping himself down he laid out his replacement suit.

"Thank you for saving my bag."

"The Olympians must be informed." Trisha whispered.

"Then leave Trisha and tell them a few mortal Jihadists blew up a motel that happened to have a clear-sighted mortal and lamia inside. Even if you shared his bed, I doubt Zeus will believe another pantheon is invading. What evidence do you have that this isn't a random attack?"

"You were there. I'm an expert at manipulating the mist. The pizza guy should have called after failing to find our room. We also rented a room and broke into another."

"Isn't it more likely you made a mistake and happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Nero sighed and took a bite of some jerky from his bag. "That's how the gods will look at it. We need hard evidence and a solid case. The only way to do that is to continue with the case." Nero said.

"I've already given you passing marks. Let's get out of here you're in, take a different case."

Nero stared at the suit he wore. It was scratchy, the pants were a little loose, and it was grey. Nero preferred either solid black or red for his suits. Grey just wasn't his color. It was a cheap backup that he hoped he wouldn't need. Another reason to be pissed off at whoever was behind the attack.

"You smell like the fields of punishment. Go get a shower, I have some calls to make. And sugar." Nero turned to Trisha.

"We're going to make those bastards pay." Nero nodded and closed the bathroom door.

The window shut with a gentle click. He walked in silence through the wealthy home of Bradley Jones. Jean's friend lived in a large two-story home. Nero glanced to the side to see a hound whimpering. He walked through the home silent as a shadow on a moonlit night. Through the kitchen he found a locked door. He jiggled it open easy enough and opened the door to a set of stairs. A chill ran through the house the second the door opened.

Nero leapt down the stairs and turned on his flashlight. What he found shocked him to his core.

They turned their basement into a theatre. There was a movie projector, a popcorn machine, and red felt seats. Two shelves were filled with movies and games.

A gun safe laid in the corner of the room. Nero thought about pulling it apart for whatever goodies laid within but tossed out the idea. He'd get paid after this job. The room did give him some ideas for later. Nero left the basement to explore more of the house.

He entered the parent's room. They were asleep clothes was laid out for the next day. He closed their door and searched for another. After opening the door to the sister, he looked around. She slept calmly in her bed. A few posters covered her walls mostly pop artists. There was nothing obviously supernatural in her room.

Nero glided over her carpet and searched through her dresser drawers. It would be just like him to miss an important clue because it was safely concealed in a drawer. All he found was her diary and a drawing stuffed between the pages.

Journal Entry 07/08/2002

'It won't get out of my head. "Remember me." It yells and I burn up in my bed. As the fire burns me and my lungs fill with smoke. "Can't you remember my name? Its," I scream, and everything goes black. I'm trapped in the fire burning forever another flame among billions. I burn but I can't scream. Then I wake up. I'm going to draw him and show him to Bradley, he's into this supernatural shit.'

He flipped the picture open and shined his flashlight on it. The creature stood on hooves, it had a peacock's tail feathers and, the head of an ass. Great horns curled atop its head and his mouth was filled with human teeth. It was stenciled in black and white. This wasn't a Greek monster; he was sure of it.

If he had his Greek deities right, then dreams were Morpheus's domain. Did something happen to the deity or was he distracted somehow?

He took the diary and the drawing. It was better to get the image away from her.

Nero made his way to Bradley's room. Slipping into the room hadn't been difficult. Sneak mode let him slip through any home unseen. The mercenary made his way to the boy's shelves. One by one, he looked through the occult books. Then he spotted one on the desk.

He opened the book-marked page to see the monster in question. It was a demon and a Syrian god. Beside it was its consort and fellow demon or god. Their names were Adramelech and Anamelech. Were they possessed, manipulated, or blackmailed into serving the demon or were they the servants at all? Where did the jihadists come in? When did this start?

Nero had a written confession and proof of research. If he had to guess, then the demons needed Jean for something. His first stop was the drop off the evidence with Trisha.

"This is great. With this I'm sure we can get some of the gods to investigate. Welcome to the Mythological Mercenaries sugar." Trisha said and wrapped her arms around him.

"This isn't over the case isn't finished. I still need to save Jean."

"It isn't our job to save people. Our job is only to solve the mystery and minimize damage to the mortal world. Sugar, we aren't heroes." Nero nodded.

"I'm sure I can get more evidence. If not in Jean's room then in Greg's."

"Be careful, I'll make a call to my contact."

Nero made his way under the light of the crescent moon. The streets were clean. Not a group of drunk centaurs causing trouble or teens driving muscle cars in sight. There wasn't a party on any street. On the month before school started back a lack of partying was abnormal. It wasn't raining fire and brimstone, but it was odd.

He thought about the two he'd seen in the book. Both deities were of the equine persuasions, did the centaurs support them? Was this a betrayal on their part?

He had to think. Why would the centaurs betray the gods? They had it good from what he could see. Under the rule of the Olympians the centaurs were free to party and build wealth for generations. They occasionally warred among themselves, and with the demigods but that would happen under any regime. Would they have a choice if equine deities are involved? Maybe.

There was no evidence of betrayal. Morpheus didn't report the dreams to Olympus or Zeus could be too busy recovering from being pegged to care.

Under stealth, he entered the centaur gated community. Their eyes couldn't find him. The last sliver of the moon shown above. Nero knew that tomorrow night would be a new moon. He slipped into Jean's room and looked around. He looked under the bed and through drawers. The entire house was empty.

Nero used cling to traverse the outside of the house and opened the blacked-out window to the parent's room. He nearly fell when the smell of rot assaulted him. It was the money shot of a slasher film. Guts were ripped from their bodies and wound out on the ceiling fan. Their heads were gone replaced by those of donkeys sewn into their place. A symbol was stitched into each of their chests. He backed up from the window and shut it. The husband's tail was replaced with bright green peacock feathers sewn in place.

This was a ritualistic sacrifice it had to be. The fact that it was carried out despite his presence meant something was coming. He might be too late.

This happened hours ago. He could tell by the fresh blood. They were kept alive for a while before their heads were taken.

It was his inexperience. He should have investigated the parent's room. He could have saved them. There was another room he needed to search.

He opened the door to Greg's room and searched the place. On a shelf crystalized in amber was a single peacock feather. Nero heard hooves approaching the room and dove under the bed. He had no idea what level of power this monster had but knew it wasn't alone. This time when Greg entered the room Nero smelled sulfur.

He wanted to kill this monster and take his chances. That could be just as likely be a mistake. What if that fulfilled some part of the sacrifice? Nero was indecisive and that's what they wanted. Or they might think he's dead. That could be why they moved ahead.

Nero decided to wait and let it lead him to Jean. The possessed centaur laid on the bed pushing the mattress springs to the bottom and kicking up dust. Nero held his stealth and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
